The Saddest Thing
by lalina.r
Summary: Dan lagi-lagi, malam itu, dibawah naungan langit Seoul yang mendung, Jungkook kembali terjatuh untuk Taehyung. VKook! TaeKook!


THE SADDEST THING

.

Taehyung x Jungkook

.

 _Aku selalu mempunyai cara bagaimana harus terlihat kuat dihadapanmu._

.

Jungkook menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Nyatanya sinar matahari yang kelewat terang itu terus menyorot tubuh tak berdosanya.

Merasa sia-sia menghujat matahari yang tak akan bisa mendengarnya, Jungkook akhirnya beringsut duduk. Mengerjap pelan sebelum selembar post-it kecil menarik perhatiannya.

 _Jangan lupa sarapan kook, aku sudah memasakkan nasi goreng kimchi. Ada di meja makan, habiskan arra?_ _-Taehyung_.

Pelan-pelan rasa hangat menyelubungi hatinya, ah begini rasanya diperhatikan orang tersayang. Mengingat kebiasaan buruk Jungkook yang selalu melupakan sarapan, Taehyung sampai rela kerumahnya pagi-pagi hanya untuk memastikan anak itu sarapan dengan benar.

Jungkook bergegas bangun, untuk kemudian menyeret langkahnya menuruni tangga. Matanya memejam spontan saat aroma harum menelusup kedalam indra penciumannya. Terburu, ia melompati beberapa anak tangga lalu duduk di meja makan, segera melahap habis nasi goreng yang sudah di masak Taehyung.

 _Line!_

Jungkook merogoh kantong celananya, mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat pesan yang baru masuk.

Tae-tae hyung.

 _Sudah sarapan? Cepat ke kampus! Ada acara penting disini._

Lalu melesat naik ke atas untuk mandi dan tak lupa bersiap-siap pergi ke kampus.

.

"Tae-tae hyung!", Jungkook berteriak heboh diantara kerumunan, rupanya kampus sedang mengadakan pentas seni toh.

Taehyung menoleh, tersenyum manis lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya, menyuruh Jungkook kesana.

Jungkook dengan gesit melewati beberapa orang kemudian bernapas lega setelah sampai di tempat Taehyung.

"Jungkookie!", Jungkook menoleh, mendapati Jimin yang memekik gemas dan memeluknya erat.

"Ya! Park - _bodoh_ \- Jimin, kau mau membuat anak orang mati eoh?", Yoongi menggeplak kepala Jimin asal, membuat sang empunya mengaduh sakit.

"Aku hanya merindukan bocah kecil ini hyung!"

Jungkook hanya terkekeh ringan mendapati hal yang sudah biasa terjadi di depannya. Park Jimin dan kekasihnya yang galak -Min Yoongi-. Entah bagaimana dua orang berlawanan sifat itu bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Park Jimin yang bawel dan periang. Juga Min Yoongi yang tenang dan galak.

Di sebelah Jimin, ada Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sedang bercengkrama dengan manisnya. Melupakan kehadiran Jungkook yang notabenenya _jomblo_ disini.

Sedangkan Taehyung dan Hoseok hanya menari-nari mengikuti alunan musik.

"Sudah makan sarapannya tadi?", suara berat khas Taehyung menyapa pendengaran Jungkook.

Jungkook tersentak, dengan cepat menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya sebelum mengangguk pelan. Taehyung tersenyum manis sebelum mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas, "Bagus."

Dan entah mengapa rasa panas menjalar di kedua pipinya, ia menepuk-nepuknya guna menetralisir perasaan aneh itu.

"Oh ya kook! Mau dengar kabar mengejutkan?", Namjoon tiba tiba merengsek ke arahnya dan memegang lengannya erat.

Alis Jungkook diangkat satu, menandakan ia penasaran dengan perkataan Namjoon barusan. "Jungkook belum tau memangnya?", Seokjin berpindah di sebelah kanannya. Merangkul akrab bahu Jungkook.

"Belum hyung. Makanya aku beri tahu sekarang."

"Ada apa hyung?", tanya Jungkook. Matanya masih mengawasi gerak gerik Taehyung disana.

"Taehyung,"

Jungkook langsung menatap Namjoon tepat di mata kala nama Taehyung keluar dari mulutnya.

"Juga Hoseok berpacaran!"

Kedua manik hitam Jungkook melebar sempurna, menatap tak percaya wajah Namjoon yang berseri.

Apa tadi katanya? Taehyung- _nya_ ; _coret_ : Taehyung dan Hoseok, pacaran?

 _Dan untuk pertama kalinya,_

 _dunia Jungkook yang sudah di bangunnya dengan susah payah_ ,

 _runtuh seketika._

"--kook, hei, Jungkook ada apa?"

Eksistensi Jungkook kembali ditarik pada kenyataan kala suara Namjoon menyadarkannya.

"Ah, itu hyung tak apa. Sampaikan ucapan selamatku pada mereka, aku--aku harus segera pulang.", dan tanpa mendengarkan reaksi Namjoon, Jungkook segera berlari menembus kerumunan, tak peduli dengan suara Yoongi juga Namjoon yang meneriakkan namanya. Telinganya bagaikan tuli. Ia tak mau mendengar apapun lagi.

.

"Kook?", Yoongi mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook pelan, ia segera menyusul Jungkook kemari saat tadi Jungkook pergi tanpa mengatakan pun.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Yoongi akhirnya membuka pintu kamar Jungkook, tak dikunci.

Lampu dimatikan, dan gundukan dalam selimut dengan isakan kecil menjadi pemandangan pertama Yoongi saat memasuki kamar Jungkook. Menghela napas pelan, lalu berjalan, dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Hey, ada apa kook?", mengusap gundukan kecil yang Yoongi yakini adalah kepala Jungkook.

Isakan itu berhenti mendadak, membuka selimutnya dan menerjang Yoongi dengan pelukan.

Lalu menangis lagi. Kali ini lebih keras diiringi getaran dasyat dari tubuh Jungkook.

"Hey, tenang dulu, tenang. Tarik napas, buang, tarik napas, buang. Lakukan berulang,", Yoongi mengusap-usap punggung Jungkook, barangkali dapat menghentikan tangis Jungkook.

Mata sipit Yoongi hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya; jika bisa, saat melihat keadaan Jungkook yang-- _lusuh_.

Kedua mata bulatnya kini bengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Rambut coklat madu yang biasanya lembut kini amat kusut. Dan jangan lupakan air mata yang terus mengalir dari sepasang onyx indahnya.

"Ada apa? Mau cerita? Hyung kaget saat kau tiba-tiba pergi tadi,"

"Itu--tae-taehyung, be-beneran berpacaran sa-sama Hoseok hy-yung? Uh,", ujar Jungkook; masih terisak.

Yoongi menepuk jidatnya, merutuki sifat pelupanya yang tak kunjung hilang. Ia lupa jika Jungkook menyukai Taehyung.

"Um, begitulah kook. Hyung lupa memberi tahumu. Mereka sudah berpacaran semenjak kemarin sore. Taehyung yang meminta Hos--"

"A-apa?",

 _dan untuk kedua kalinya,_

 _dunia Jungkook yang sudah runtuh_ ,

 _kini hancur berkeping-keping; tak bersisa._

.

 _Setelah semuanya, bahkan cinta tak lagi memilih Jungkook,_

.

"Mereka saling mencintai kook,"

Hati Jungkook tertohok hebat.

.

 _bahagia enggan bersamanya,_

.

"Relakan Taehyung kook. Sedari dulu kau tau kan ia hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik kesayangannya saja, tak lebih,"

.

 _dan hangat meninggalkannya_ ,

.

"Mereka pantas bahagia. Dan begitu juga denganmu."

.

 _sekarang, Jungkook apa?_

.

Jungkook lagi-lagi menerjang Yoongi dengan pelukan. Mengurung kepalanya dalam ceruk leher Yoongi. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya dalam dekapan hangat Yoongi. Hancur sudah harapannya.

 _Jeon Jungkook bodoh._

Mengharapkan balasan cinta dari Taehyung; yang bahkan hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari seorang adik.

.

 _Seharusnya Jungkook sadar,_

 _bahwa Taehyung sudah jauh._

 _Jauh sekali._

.

Dan Yoongi berujar untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum suaranya tenggelam dalam jeritan pilu Jungkook,

 _"Terkadang, kau harus mengikhlaskan. Bukan karena tak sayang, tapi karena ada sesuatu,--_

.

 _\--yang memang tidak bisa dipaksakan."_

.

Jungkook sekarang berada di cafe dekat kampusnya. Tadi Namjoon dan Seokjin mengajak mereka - _berlima_ \- untuk _hang out_ sebentar di cafe. _Memanjakan otak sebelum ditelan stressnya ujian_ , begitu katanya.

Namun sekarang Jungkook menyesal _setengah mati_ menuruti ajakan mereka, saat ia sadar bahwa ia dan Yoongi, duduk berhadapan dengan Taehyung-Hoseok.

 _Ah ingin bunuh diri rasanya._

Yoongi yang satu-satunya mengerti keadaannya hanya meremas tangannya erat, seolah mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau harus memakai syal mu dengan benar hyung, tak mau sakit-sakitan sebelum ujian kan?", dilihatnya Taehyung sedang merapihkan syal Hoseok yang sedikit kendur tadi. Menatanya ulang dengan senyuman yang tak luntur luntur di bibirnya.

Dan hati Jungkook kembali _berdenyut sakit._

"Hyung," bisikan lirih Jungkook membuat Yoongi menoleh kesamping. Menatap mata Jungkook yang penuh luka.

 _"Kata orang, hal yang paling menyedihkan itu ada dua,--"_

Meremat jemari Yoongi pelan, memberi tahu hyungnya, bahwa ia sedang _tak baik-baik_ saja saat ini.

 _"--mencintai seseorang yang tak mencintaimu,--"_

Yoongi menarik Jungkook untuk berdiri, meminta ijin sebentar ke sahabat-sahabatnya sebelum membawa Jungkook ke atas, _rooftop_ kafe.

 _"--atau mencintai seseorang yang mencintai orang lain,--"_

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, bergetar mati-matian menahan isakannya.

 _"--tapi bagaimana dengan aku hyung?--"_

Yoongi menggeleng, _jangan katakan kook, jangan katakan kalau kau tak sanggup._

 _"--bagaimana dengan aku yang mengalami keduanya? Mencintai Tae-hyung yang tidak mencintaiku, sementara ia mencintai Hoseok hyung?"_

.

 _Dan lagi-lagi, malam itu,_

 _dibawah naungan langit Seoul yang mendung,_

 _Jungkook kembali terjatuh untuk Taehyung,_

 _kembali mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Taehyung hingga nyaris gila._

.

Pada akhirnya semua tetap sama,

dengan Jungkook yang masih tak bisa menyerah akan cintanya.

Dan Taehyung yang tak tahu-menahu kabar hati seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Juga Min Yoongi yang menjadi saksi atas penderitaan dan bagaimana tersiksanya Jungkook.

 _Pada akhirnya semua tetaplah sama._

.

 _Fin._


End file.
